


The sweatshirt

by RoyalSpaceAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, and my baby, and somehow innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalSpaceAce/pseuds/RoyalSpaceAce
Summary: Roman’s on the hunt for his missing sweatshirt.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> First work posted and not beta read. Please please please comment for critique I am your willing sponge of learning!!!

Roman growled as he emptied his closet. Where the hell was that sweatshirt?! He harrumphed as he stepped over the large pile of clothes and left his room in search of the others. Virgil and Logan were sitting comfortably in the living room. “Have either of you two seen my Disney Prince sweatshirt? I have literally pulled everything out of my closet in search of it and I still can’t find it!” Logan used his finger in place of a bookmark as he shut his book. “I have not, however I have noticed that some articles of my closet have gone-” Roman waved his hand, cutting the Logical side off. “Yeah, no I don’t care right now. Hot Topic?” Virgil looked up. “Don’t have it. Have you checked with Remus? He might have it.” Roman quirked an eyebrow at him, then shook his head, heading into the kitchen to find Patton. “Padre, do you happen to know what happened to my Disney sweatshirt? Mayhaps in your room somehow?” Patton looked over as he pulled out the tray of freshly baked triple chocolate chip cookies from the oven. “Nope, sorry kiddo! Logan helped me catalogue everything that was in there in case there was a ‘‘rose’s laser cannon’’ moment, the other day and it wasn’t there. As far as I know, nothing new’s popped up either. Sorry! There’s some cooled cookies next to you on the counter if you want one!” Roman grumbled as he took a handful of cookies. Marching through the halls while munching on the last cookie, Roman ran into Deceit. “AaAah, Deceit! Ehem. Hello! Would you happen to know the whereabouts of my custom Disney sweatshirt? Nobody else seems to know where it is either!” Deceit rolled his eyes and brushed some cookie crumbs from Roman’s chin. “I _do_ , however have you asked Remus? He might _not_ have it in his possession.” Roman groaned again and stormed back to the living room, plopping down on the couch in between Logan and Virgil. Patton was sitting with Virgil and was having his nails painted a pastel blue by Virgil. “Where could it be! It can’t have disappeared!” Virgil returned Roman’s previous look back at him, slightly glaring at him for causing him to jump. “So Remus actually doesn’t have it?” Roman rolled his eyes. “It’s red, not green. Why would he want it?!” Deceit shook his head and exchanged looks with Virgil. “You are _not_ aware of Remus’s little habit, right?” Patton shook his head. “No, what habit?” Virgil closed the nail polish. “Seriously, I coulda swore I told you after he debuted. He likes to take clothes when he cares about people. He even stole my old jacket.” Deceit sighed. “He _didn’t_ steal half of my sock pairs.” “All of your socks are plain yellow! How would you know?” “He left them _bundled_ and **_organized_** , while I _don’t_ make sure to leave them _separated_ and **_messy_**.” Deceit shuddered at the thought. Roman sharply stood up and began marching to Remus’s room, slowing down once he got closer to the door. He could hear what sounded like victorious shouting from the cracked door. Peaking through, Roman could barely believe what he saw. Wearing bright yellow socks, a navy blue sweatpants with Logan’s logo, Roman’s missing sweatshirt, a grey sweater tied around his neck like a cape, and holding a teddy bear that was wrapped in what seemed to be Virgil’s old jacket, stood Remus. “ _Not to worry Hot Topic, I, the valorous Roman have saved you_!” Remus continued to play around, pretending to be Roman himself. “Despite what you _know_ you know, Remus _hates_ you with every fiber of his being. You _aren’t_ his favorite person.” Deceit left him there and walked to his own room, giving Roman a nod and going inside. Roman looked back and smiled. He watched his brother for a couple of minutes before heading back to his own room. The next time Remus saw Roman, Roman was wearing a green sweatshirt that said “Disney Duke” in silver letters to match the red sweatshirt with the golden words of “Disney Prince” that Remus was still wearing. Remus froze as Roman smiled and patted the floor beside him. “C’mon, it’s movie night, though we decided to forgo the onesies tonight.” Remus glanced at the other sides. Logan had a blue sweatshirt that said “Disney Teacher” in a gunmetal color, Virgil’s purple sweatshirt said “Dark Disney” in a sparkly black, and Patton’s baby blue sweatshirt had “Disney Dad” in a sparkly white. Deceit, who had come out of the kitchen with several bowls of popcorn, was wearing a yellow sweatshirt that said “Disney Actor” in a darker grey. “Oh good, you’re _absent_. _Stand up_ , I’ll _keep_ the popcorn.” With tears in his eyes, he sat by Roman, who scooted in close to his brother, and accepted their bowl of popcorn. It was, without a doubt, the first of many best moments in Remus’s existence.


End file.
